Shade
by Shirogane-Aesc
Summary: Harry has lived in isolation (minus his teachers) since he was one. Now fully trained, he goes out into the world. Severus Snape is doing his own thing when an extremely powerful looking man appears, what can he do, but follow? Snarry, OP!Harry
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is all imaging, there is no dialogue, you can skip it if you want, but then you won't know the backstory or all the neat OP stuff Harry has.

One fateful night, a dark lord named Voldemort attacked Harry James Potter. He went to where the one year old baby lived with his two parents, at Godric Hallow, and promptly killed the loving father and mother. However, when he tried to cast the Killing Curse on young Harry, something happened, though no one is quite sure what. The wizarding world rejoiced as one young boy vanquished the Dark Lord and mourned that their hero had disappeared. The goblins came forward and announced the Potter vault had not been frozen, which could mean only one thing, somewhere, somehow, he was alive, and he became the missing Boy-Who-Lived. They searched for years, and never did stop searching, The Ministry, The Order, The Death Eaters all wanted to find the boy who disappeared and was unable to be found for years, magically or muggle.

Harry Potter, since the age of 1 lived in castle. He was extremely powerful, the most powerful to every walk the Earth, some would later say. He was, quite frankly, brilliant at quite everything. After consulting the goblins it was determined he was the heir of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin, Potter, Perevell, and Black. The first five chose him rightfully by magic, and he was the sole heir to each except Black as Salazar's magic rejected Tom Riddle when he started creating Horcruxes'. The castle had a portrait for each of the founders, and Merlin in which they each respectively taught young Harry. Rowena taught Harry the mind arts(Occlumency, Telepathy, Legilimency,) and History(important past events as well as information on basically everyone in the magical world) He had an eidetic memory, so he could actually accomplish this. Salazar taught Potions, Defense against the dark arts, and the dark arts, as well as Parsel magic. Hegla trained the Changer Metamorphagus abilities/Animigus abilities which meant, essentially he could transform into any animal (magical or not) as well as change anything in his human form, meaning he could give himself wings, horns, whatever he wanted as long as he knew how to do it. She also taught Herbology and Healing. Godric taught Charms and Transfiguration as well as gave him workouts to keep him fit. Merlin taught about magic in general, like how to weave spells, cast wandlessly, make magical objects and impart knowledge of how to act with different people, etiquette and protocols of socializing, Wizemgot stuff, and also Alchemy. They all of course, worked together to teach Harry these different things, but they mostly stuck to each of their own specialized branches, they also did care of magical creatures, divination, runes and arithmacy. He learned and trained with the five of them for 15 years and emerged to the world at the age of 16 a young man with startling emerald eyes with silver streaks and blue and gold speckles, he was taller than average, extremely muscled but wiry and lean with a pleasant tan and messy raven hair. In the time at his castle he read through the entire vast library with amazing speed and comprehension, the goblins gave him his masteries tests in every subject and filed them all in the Ministry, he became the first person in history to have all the masteries, and the youngest to receive more than two not to mention at the same time. His skills and knowledge in investing and business (imparted to him from Merlin) had obtained quite the amount of money and his vaults combined made him one of Gringotts richest customers. The castle was sentient and took care of young baby Potter until he was old enough to do it himself, and then continued to do so anyways. His teachers and his castle were his friends. He wore black boots, trousers, and long sleeved shirt. He wore a crisp white vest and a flowing white cloak that exuded power and a silver clasp with a blue dragon on it. Around his neck he had a bottle carved of emerald, any liquid he poured in it could be summoned at will, and it could be turned into a cauldron, a bowl, a cup, or various sized potion bottles. Adept in wandless magic he kept two wands on his person at all times anyways, one on each forearm. The one on his right was white and made of Elder wood with a phoenix feather and unicorn hair inside, and was blessed by both High Elves and Fae both of which he was dear friends with. The wand strapped on his left was of a blood tree and black in color, it had a threstral hair and basilisk venom as well as a vampires blessing. All races admired him and each of the materials he aquired were directly and willingly given to him. The Goblins, Fae, Merpeople, Dementors, High Elves, House Elves, Vampires, Werewolves, Threstrals, Snakes, Acromentula, Phoenixes, Unicorns, all knew of him and respected him, even if they knew him not by his real name. His alibi was æsc Emyrs, but all called him Shade which he found appropriate. When combined, his two wands formed a staff. He had two glaives each made of Redwood and Mithril, crafted by his own hand and magic ( with took him hours after hours) and were strapped onto his left shoulder. He had two daggers one hidden in each boot, one with a silver hilt, the other gold. The gold one had a red Ruby on it and was rather thick. The silver one with a blue Sapphire on it and was elegant and more tapered. He had several other knives hidden on his various person as well. He also had two swords, one on each hip and had the same hilts and gems but instead of silver like the two daggers were, they had darker metal. He also had a red wood bow reinforced with Mithril, the arrows to it were inside a charcoal colored leather sheath and pitch black as midnight, from the deadly tip to the perfect feathers. He also had a cream colored trunk that when going inside was a mansion with everything he owned, from a wardrobe to crafting tools, books and potion materials it was all inside. This ensemble was completed by sarcastic wit, a winning smile, a walk that portrayed confidence and power and a kind personality.


	2. Chapter 2

æsc was 16th and he knew there was all to know in the castle, he loved his mentors like family, and was sad to go. He took a fortifying breath, and shadow jumped to the leaky cauldron (another one of those handy abilities eh?) He looked around, he'd never actually been there, after all, he'd lived the past 15 years in a castle and the first year of his life had been spent hiding in Godrics Hallow anything he needed he'd gotten through owl correspondence and anyone he met had come to his residence.

Severus looked up, something was different… He felt power, like when Dumbledore or the Dark Lord flared out their power to look impressive, but this felt more controlled, and.. different. What he saw stunned him, there was a young man, heavily armed and carrying himself in a way that showed he knew how to use his weapons, he was also incredibly handsome and charismatic just from a first glance. The man was looking around as if he'd never been there before, everyone in the room was quiet, he noted, it seemed it was not only he who had taken attention, but who _was_ this man, he needed to find out, desperately. He seemingly finished his scan of the room and nodded to a couple people and made his way to the back where the entrance to the alley was, the spy stood and began to follow. He superstitiously watched as the white cloak billowed over to a goblin teller whom after talking to the mysterious man became very excited and rushed off. Severus was immensely surprised when Ragnok, the highest goblin in the Diagon Alley Gringotts whom didn't even deign to meet with the Minister or Headmaster of Hogwarts rushed out to personally greet the man. His curiosity was extremely piqued, he could not recall seeing the face anywhere, and he knew he would have recognized it as remarkable as it was. They talked for several minutes after which the goblin gave the man what he recognized as a money pouch. Interesting, he speculated. After the man left he hurried over to the teller. "Mr… Silvertooth" he said after reading the name plate on the counter, "would you be so kind as to inform me as too who that young man was?" The goblin looked miffed for a moment as if he could believe he was being asked this and Ragnok overhearing walked over.

"It's alright Silvertooth I will handle this. Follow me sir." Severus was inordinately pleased he would be seemingly get answers though slightly nervous, he knew the privacy policies after all. He wondered on why the head of the bank and member of the goblin council would talk to him, he was extremely important after all, as he was led to an office and asked to sit and offered tea, which he declined. "You are Severus Snape I presume?"  
Surprised, Sever answered "I am" He wondered how Ragnok knew, they didn't usually make it task to call wizards by name, he knew.

"Well then, that man goes by the name of Shade, "He ignored the potions master gaping mouth which was quickly closed "And when speaking with him, he requested me to present you something from one of his vaults."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He was quite aware you were following him."

"I see…"

"I am personally going down to retrieve the item if you do not mind the wait."

"Of course not, I thank you."  
It was the goblins turn to look startled he grinned "I am very pleased to do so Mr. Snape." and with that he left off to one of Shades vault presumably. Severus had heard rumors of a person named Shade, all creatures revered and respected him it had been repeatedly discussed at Order and Death Eater meetings, both sides wanted Shade but they had been unable to make contact on both accounts, and seemingly, he wanted to give Snape something, and he knew he would accept it no matter what it was. He startled as the door opened.

"Here you are" Ragnok said, passing over a box.

"What is in it?" the Slytherin said cautiously

"I have no idea" The goblin said shrugging, but he was eyeing the box in curiosity "he told me the vault number of his he wanted me to go in, and said to find a redwood box with a Mithril latch and a dragon on the lid in dark metal, and so I did, for all I know it has a Sorcerer's Stone, or its going to kill you the second you open it"

"That is… reassuring" he said eyeing it dubiously now

"I rather thought so, æsc seemed inordinately pleased that you followed him however, so I assume it won't do you any harm."

"May I open it here? And who is this …. æsc?"

"Oh I rather hoped you would and æsc is his name, he was dubbed Shade though and isn't actually called anything else."

"Mmn" he said noncommittally and starting to cast revealing charms.

"I really doubt you'll find anything."

After casting a few more spells the ex-death eater had to agree. And opened the box with no small amount of trepidation. "A ring" he said, with no emotion or affliction. It was made of the same shiny silvery/white rare metal encrusting the box-Mithril which was said wizards or any other being other than goblins where unable to contain, the goblins never ever sold it out - and had a pure black opal that seemed to be radiating magic with the same curled up dragon that had been on the box.

"It should seem so, are you going to… put it on?"  
"I rather think I will." and he promptly did so and was enveloped by a blinding flash of light. He blinked, multiple times, and saw the goblin doing the same from where he sat across the table. "Interesting" He finally stated.

"Yes… A note!" he said excitedly rather caught up in the proceedings

Severus picked up the note that had apparently appeared on the table during their rapidly blinking session and unfolded it quickly scanning the words before passing it over to Ragnok with no small amount of confusion. The goblin considered the parchment for a moment before looking up. "I have no doubt that it will do what Shade said it would. If he said it will protect you, warn him if you are in peril danger and show him where, and only take in information that you think or say while thinking specifically about that then that is all it will do."

"Thank you" he responded quietly

"Of course, for some reason Shade has obvious interest in you… though I have no idea why. Should you need anything I do believe you should present your ring. I'm quite sure you recognize his insignia?"

"Yes. If there is nothing else? I shall take my leave."

"Of course Mr. Snape, may your vaults flow with gold."

Not knowing the proper response, and cursing himself for it he bowed respectfully and walked out, he had people to report too.


	3. Chapter 3

Not knowing the proper response, and cursing himself for it he bowed respectfully and walked out, he had people to report too.

"Severus my dear boy! What brings you here?"

"Shade"

"Oh? What about this mysterious Shade, have you been able to contact him?" he perked up, immediately interested, he knew his residence potions master didn't drag himself up to his office for the fun of it so there must be something worthwhile to the conversation.

"A pensive memory perhaps? I think it's better you view it, much less tedious for me that is certain, and no before you ask, I will not accept one of those infernal lemon drops" he snarked

"Well I wouldn't want to assign you more tedious things to do, though I am disappointed you don't want a lemon drop" The eccentric wizard's eyes twinkled as he summoned the pensive and dived in once the memory was placed inside.

"May I see the ring?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth upon returning from the memory. Snape proffered the ring. "Hmmm, may I try to take it off?" At the potions masters nod he reached over and tried to yank the ring off, though was stopped a mere centimeter away from touching it. "Maybe you try?" He did so and it easily slid off. The Headmaster held out his hand obviously asking to hold it but when Snape made to drop it in Albus' hand it hovered back to him where it floated at eye level until he picked it up. "Very interesting."

"It seems æsc wants me to have the choice on to whether or not wear it, does not want others to be able to forcible take it, or have anyone else be able to use it." Snape summarized

"Yes it quite does my boy, but, if memory serves correct you will somehow be able to contact him by thinking through the ring. I myself am not quite certain what that means… Would you like to do an experiment?" He queried to which he simply received a raised eyebrow clearly telling him to hurry up. "Tell it how you like your tea and that you fancy some in your quarters in the morning- you do, don't you?"

"I fail to see what that accomplishes-and why do you know my morning routine?" the Slytherin said scathingly

At which point Remus Lupin and Sirius Black walked in. "Fancy seeing you here Snivilous" Sirius crowed. The werewolf looked as if he would simply stand by as he always had, when he caught sight of the ring on Snapes' hand where he had put it on and punched Sirius in the arm without looking at him. "Oww! What was that for? You haven't gotten mad in forever when I insult the greasy gi-" Remus stupefied him.

"Remus, are you quite alright" Dumbledore said, concerned about the out of character behavior.

"Severus… Where did you get that ring?"

"You recognize it" Snape asked curious.

"Yes, the werewolves clans defer to it with respect, those it is placed on is to be respected and protected on our honor."

"One known as Shade gave it to me" He announced now a bit smugly

Lupin didn't bat an eye, he obviously suspected it, he gave a nod of respect intoned a polite "Good evening." and dragged the stupefied mutt out of the office.

"Tea" Albus prompted

Glaring at the meddlesome old coot he closed his eyes and focused on telling the ring how he liked his tea, and that he often prepared it for himself in the morning. And after that was done got away before he could be offered some other horrid sweet that would poison any other being than the mighty Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" he greeted eyes searching.

"Yes Severus? Did our expiriment bear fruit? Or tea maybe" he smiled benignly

"The only thing I am aware of is that I woke up this morning and did my usual routine but when I made my way to the kitchen on the table there was full tea service with the tea already the way I like it, and that the set, in fact, had the Shades sign on it."

"I see, I believe this æsc has a great deal of interest in you, and it would be best to oblige him, as neither side has been able to get in touch with him. Voldemort" Severus flinched "will be undoubtedly pleased, I think that you should tell him everything you have told me and also if you could see if you can get a meeting between this æsc, I'm sure you can be persuasive enough."

"What do you mean by oblige him?" he said suspiciously once the rant was over.

"I didn't explain clearly did I my boy" his eyes twinkled ignoring the potions masters muttering "Randomly focus on the ring, tell it things, what meals you enjoy books, about your day potion going-ons, just make it a habit to tell the ring things, it will be interesting to see how the Shade takes it."

"Fine. I have classes to go to now." He stated suddenly wanting to get away from the irregular blue twinkling eyes."

"No need, I will take them today, I think it is imperative that you go to Voldemort" another flinch "Immediately"

He just looked incredulously at the senile old goat. "Surely you're not going to actually…"

"I'm sure you have marvelous lesson plans my boy" he said obliviously

"You will not go anywhere near any potions nor will any students, cancel classes today, I'd rather you tell them I'm sick for the love of Merlin." he honestly looked horror stricken. Snape left to walk to the gates as fast as possible after convincing Dumbledore to post a sign saying potion classes were canceled for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape left to walk to the gates as fast as possible after convincing Dumbledore to post a sign saying potion classes were canceled for the day.

"My Lord" he said bowing down low.

"Bellatrix informed me you have spotted the Shade and have some form of contact and have somehow curried his favor" Severus had wondered why the Dark Lord didn't just crucio and demand why he was here, but it seemed he didn't want the Shade angered apparently.

"Yes my Lord, would it please you to view the memory?" He was very enthused when the dark lord was actually careful upon entering and withdrawing his mind.

"And Dumbledore's brilliant plan was to get tea… Tell this æsc I am requesting a meeting for him. You will stay here until I get one."

"Yes my lord." he did so, and waited extremely uncomfortable the whole time the Dark Lord stared at him with unwavering red eyes as he knelt on the ground. After an hour his legs were burning intensely. After two, The Dark Lord became impatient.

"Severus."

"My L-"  
"Crucio!" he was tired of waiting and annoyed, and what a perfect outlet for his anger than the one so dutifully groveling before him.

"I- I feel no pain…" he stated confused beyond belief after he watched the light hit him dead center in the chest. He started in surprise when 12 very intimidating looking being popped into existence completely bypassing the wards and surrounding him as he still crouched on the ground, the only agony coming from his aching legs and back.

"Who are you!" The dark lord demanded aghast that somehow these beings had bypassed the Malfoy Manner wards, and beings they were for he was sure that those twelve were not wizards.

They ignored him, instead pulling the potions master to his feet."You are called Severus Snape?" One of the six dressed in a leather tunic with a bow and thin fencing like sword queried in a melodious voice.

"He is." Voldemort snapped perturbed that he had been ignored.

"We are two of Severus Snape's guard troops" said one of the six in black and red cloaks.

"Excuse me?" The dark lord asked looking interested.

"Shade sensed that the wizard named Severus Snape was in danger, and so he sent the vampire troops which contains us six, and the elf troop, the other six decided to come help protect Shades own." the same apparently vampire stated, and then spun on his heel to face the spy. "This wizard tried to harm you. What type of action would you like to take place, would you like to be removed from his presence?"

"He is mine, he gets no say in what he wants or doesn't want" Voldemort spluttered "And if you are following his demands, Severus! Tell them they are to have a conference with me in private."

Snape cast his eyes downward respectfully looking cowed. "May I request that you have a conference with my lord."

The lead vampire met eyes with the lead elf "Severus Snape, sir, we must ask you not to take this wizards orders nor call him your… your lord…"

"He will do no such thing" Voldemort demanded angry. "Why is it you care."

"Should Severus Snape have any master it will be Shade, and should Shade become angry which he no doubt will if Severus Snape is taking orders from you, wizard, you should not stand a chance." One of the elves stepped forward heatedly

"Oh is Snape your master's plaything then. How do you feel about that Snape, going to be a fuck-toy and a whore, tell them that you belong to me, go on." He sneered nastily.

Behind Severus's Occlumency shields he panicked, it made so much sense, maybe he was to be a fuck-toy, though he had no idea why such a powerful and attractive wizard would want him, but what else did he have other than his body, he was sure that this æsc had everything else. "I-" He began nervously. When there was a loud clap of thunder and a wave of light threw voldemort back into his chair which he had stood up from.

And there was Shade, æsc. The elves and vampires exchanged wide eyed looks and parted to stand behind and on either side of the wizard called Severus Snape that Shade seemed to have taken a liking too for some reason. Now Snape was basically having a breakdown behind his Occlumency shields, the famed Shade was there standing right in bloody front of him in all white billowy cloaked glory.

"Shade" Voldemort said with no emotion studying the man, and knowing it was he. He felt amazing power rolling of in waves from the wizard, and knew without doubt he could best himself and Dumbledore at the same time with his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded.

"May I ask you… What. You called Mr. Snape?" He said his voice colder than ice and sharper than Godric Gryffindors sword. The Dark Lords eyes widened in fear, he was very outnumbered and if Shade really favored Snape all that much even as a fuck-toy it really wasn't a good idea to say it, or think it for that matter. "Call your Death-eaters. Now." He said in the same tone, he was obviously furious and even the elves and vampires had to shudder as they thought about what might happen if æsc didn't have the control over himself that he did. Voldemort didn't say a word and summoned his followers, he didn't want to be murdered after all and he had no idea what the stranger wanted. In groups the white masked followers all popped in in a circle until the entire anteroom was filled with hundreds of people in black robes, he had summoned each and everyone, he knew that there were a couple hundred that couldn't have just up and left but there was still an amazing number. They all stared in distrust at those surrounding one of the men they recognized as the spy and potion master of the inner circle. "In turn for not killing each and every one of you, you will stay away from Severus Snape, does that suit you Voldemort." it wasn't a question though.

"Yes" he croaked, this was so not going how he wanted it too, he wasn't in control of the situation and he was never going to be, he was glad to escape with his life and if he had to give up his spy and potion master he'd do it, he just wouldn't be happy about it. "All of you, my followers would do well not to touch Severus Snape no matter where he is what he says what he does on fear of pain and your life of you and anyone dear to you."

"He will never again be marked by anyone but me." æsc input.

"Would you come here Severus?" he grit his teeth "please?"

æsc side stepped and Snape made his way forward holding out his left arm where Voldemort wordlessly removed the mark, surprisingly with no pain.

"You will all treat my Severus with due respect, and shall not call him by name until he personally gives you leave to do so, Mr. Snape or Professor Snape should suffice, I think." his voice oozed command, and warning as well that everyone would make sure that they would heed. Shade surveyed the room once more than swiftly turned on heel and disappeared without a single sound. Severus just stood there for a moment the shock still present in his mind, but pushing it to the back of his thoughts he turned to where the two beings in charge had filled in the gap the moment æsc left.

"Do we follow?" he wondered and then seemingly in answer he found himself just outside the Malfoy Manor wards.

"Would you like to, Mr. Snape?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we follow?" he wondered and then seemingly in answer he found himself just outside the Malfoy Manor wards.

"Would you like to, Mr. Snape?"

"Could I possibly meet him at a place of my choosing?" This would be the perfect opportunity to try and find out what was wanted from hi, and Dumbledore would get to meet the wizard as well but he worried about making requests."

"If this would please you, I have little doubt that our Shade would be willing to oblige your wishes."

"Indeed? I was myself wondering what particular… interest your Shade has in me, could you perhaps tell me before I meet with him?"

He noticed some of them shifting nervously but the two spokesmen stayed stoic. "We are not sure… we know he seeks to keep you protected, not only physically but emotionally as well, he cares very much and delights in all new information he receives from you" as an afterthought the elf also included "He couldn't even think of the idea someone else prepare your tea or deliver it, he did it personally, and he is a very busy person."

"And, could you tell me more about him as a person, personality wise?"

"We are not sure how much information he wants us to reveal, he leaves that generally up to us, he did say he wanted us to give you all details you sought as we deemed fit. Lysanthir and I, Valdus, are both well acquaintance with our Shade. All whom he has befriended, he speaks with in their own language with their customs and such, which makes a good impression based on the ignorance and disdain other wizards treat us with, to him we are equal, but also he recognizes other races strengths. He is extremely likeable and charismatic very kind, he has extreme ethics but if he is angry you want to get out of the way, and fast, but he doesn't anger quick there must be a suitable reason, which we are all very glad for because he is the single most dangerous person on the earth, and the rest of us could merely be playthings. And this though, would be something that would enrage him, he is very modest and if we even try to say we are lesser his razor sharp tongue soon dissuades us, but its true and one must remember he is extremely powerful. He also understands Dark is not evil and light is not Good, he understands like no other I would say, but look, he has us, vampires and the elves working together what else could do this but a miracle or our Shade. He does not demand of us, we are his friends and allies, we need a favor, he will do his best to provide it and we do the same in return, you will notice all call him 'our Shade' and this is because all have adopted him. " Valdus tried to explain

"You are nervous" one of the other 5 vampires stated

"Yes, you all say he is a wonderful man, but as far as you have told me he has never taken interest in another like he has me before, it is almost obsessive, you say, why now, why me." He asked slightly distraught. He took a deep breath, it doesn't matter.

"We are sorry that you feel overwhelmed by his presence "Lysanthir sympathized. Then Severus realized he wasn't overwhelmed by the Shades presence, for example the tea it was simply nice and charming and the he was just taken aback at the fact someone genuinely seemed to care about him and his happiness, it was disconcirtining he decided, but he most certainly craved it and definitely wanted to do something in return.

"I would like to have your Shade meet the Headmaster and I at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do you think he would?"

This time they seemed to carefully consider the question, and finally the vampire answered slowly. "I think, that if you asked him now he would come to you for your pleasure, but, I think you and the Headmaster would better benefit if you wait a couple of weeks and tell the ring more things about you, it will please our Shade much more and he would be more… dealable I suppose."

"Very well, what now, then?" he conceded.

"The vampires shall return to their coven and we shall escort you until you decide to return to your school." Lysanthir replied

"Well I'm going straight to the school, I thank you for your assistance." He didn't know how to deal with these things, so he simply gave a nod and apparated to Hogsmead only to be surprised when two elves appeared on either side of him. "What are you doing" he hissed

"Our Shade request we stay with you until you are safely inside of the doors." he held up a hand stalling the interruption "He is very well aware you are not incapable of protecting yourself which is why only two of us are here, and only for his peace of mind. Had he his way he would have 3troops following you indefinitely."

"I need no prince's guard, I assure you" he snidely said. The elf merely looked at him with the other standing off too his shoulder.

He turned his robes swirling around him in an inky black wave as he purposely walked towards the school with two elves flanking him.

"Headmaster!"

"Yes Hagrid?"  
"Snape's comin back up the path, and ees got a couple o' people with im."

Swiftly summoning his hippogriff patronus, he sent messages to all of the teachers, minus Binns and Trelawney to get the students too their dorms, and meet him in front of the doors. "Albus, whats happened?" Minerva quickly questioned speaking for the group of Professors as a whole. "Who are those people with Severus.?"  
"I do not know, which is why I thought it best that we meet our guests here."

"Mr. Snape" the elf leader said with command. "There is a group of people forming in front of the school doors."

"They are just the school Professor's, you needn't worry." he calmly announced to the elf guards flanking him.

"Wands at the ready." everyone who didn't already have their wands out scrambled to do so at the headmasters demand.

"Lynsanthir, there is no need to put your hand on your sword" Severus told the elf.

"Mr. Snape all of the wizards have drawn their wands and I find it prudent to be at the ready should they wish to level arms at us."

By now the two groups had drawn level and the larger group were looking down on the trio. "Severus, who are your guests?"


End file.
